


The Legend of Lucis

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Final Fantasy XV, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: 4th Wall Breaking, Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Parody, basically zelda's world and story with a heavy ffxv coating, crossover AU, ignis is navi sorry not sorry, kid noctis - Freeform, poorly played musical instruments, references everywhere, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Noctis was a young boy on a quest to defeat the great evil and save the world with the help of his fairy, his friends, and his inner power waiting to be unleashed.And there's some other stuff like evil chickens and time travel and a magic sword that revs like a car.





	The Legend of Lucis

**Author's Note:**

> The FFXV/Ocarina of Time crossover no one wanted nor asked for (but c’mon every fandom ends up with an OoT parody at some point). So everything in this fic is aesthetically FFXV, but functionally Zelda. Hopefully this won’t give you as much of a headache as it gave me.

_In the vast, deep forest of Eos…_

_Long have I served as the guardian spirit…_

_I am known as the Ramuh Tree…_

_The Children of the forest live here with me. I could’ve sworn they had a name…_

_Well, anyway, each child has his or her own guardian fairy…_

_However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy…_

“Hrrm…”

There stood a row of fairies before the great tree, just at the crack of dawn. Each of varying colors, floating silently as they awaited the spirit’s words. The tree itself was mighty, the first rays of sunlight filtering through its leaves and the ancient wood of its base creaking and groaning with age. Its wizened face crackled with each change of expression as it gazed over the fairies contemplatively. Finally, it spoke.

“Which of you dost not yet have a child to guide?”

There was a long, quiet pause before the lot of them fled, the trees flashing bright with colors as the fairies all flew between the trees to hide, already knowing what would be asked of them. All save for one. A green glowing light bobbed calmly before the Ramuh Tree, its wings fluttering just enough to keep it afloat. Were the light dimmed, one would see the silhouette of what looked to be a tiny young man wearing miniscule glasses and ‘standing’ stock straight. This fairy did not move from his spot, despite his peers heading for the hills. He too knew what would be asked of him. He didn’t mind. He’d dealt with it before. Left with only one option, the Ramuh Tree beckoned this fairy forth.

“Come forth, Ignatius,” the tree rumbled.

“…Ignis, sir.”

“Ah, yes. Ehem. Oh, Ignis the fairy… Listen to my words, the words of the Ramuh Tree… Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm?”

Ignis the fairy’s green light bobbed, as if he was nodding along.

“Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Eos. For so long, the Malmalam Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world…”

Again, Ignis’ light bobbed.

“But…before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing. It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey…”

Ah. There it was. Ignis’ suspicions, along with those of all the other fairies who had fled, were confirmed. The outsider boy, the one who had been brought to the Malmalam by his mother as a baby and raised amongst the children of the forest, was to finally fulfill his destiny. It was about time. He made the other children antsy anyway. All except for one, of course.

“The youth who is destined to lead Eos to the path of justice,” the tree continued. “Ignis, go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me… I do not have much time left”

Ignis turned to do just that.

“Fly, Ignis, fly!”

Well…yes, that’s exactly what Ignis was going to do.

“The fate of the forest…nay, the world, depends upon thee!”

…If the great Ramuh Tree was finished, then indeed! Ignis would fly with great haste to meet with the boy and guide him through his journey.

He waited a few more seconds to see if the old tree had anything more to say, before finally bolting off. Through the pathway and into the tiny, green village he flew, passing by children and fairies alike as they went about their daily tasks, greeting only a few with a brief ‘good morning’ and maneuvering over and around obstacles. He made sure to avoid the fence just by the boy’s tree house. Just the previous week he’d seen a blue fairy fly headfirst into it, poor thing. Finally, he flitted through the entrance atop the tree, barely covered by a white cloth. Inside, a smattering of items, utensils and furnishings indicated the presence of life. A table of wood lay in the middle, surrounded by storage bins, buckets, farming tools, clothes scattered about, and a bed nestled against the wall. Atop the bed was a sheet-covered lump that rose and fell rhythmically. Still asleep, not at all to Ignis’ surprise.

Sighing, he floated over to the bed and hovered above the lump, already knowing what sort of struggle he was in for.

After a deep, long-suffering inhale, he spoke. “Noct.”

No response.

Ignis floated beside what he assumed was the boy’s head, hoping that his light might be bright enough to shine through the cover and disturb Noctis’ slumber.

“Noct,” he tried again. No movement whatsoever, aside from the slow breathing of course. Not quite in the mood to put up with the boy’s patented brand of laziness, Ignis forewent any curtesy he might have otherwise offered and rammed himself into the top of Noct’s head. The lump twitched in surprise before out of the sheets tumbled the boy in question. At about eight years of age, he was small, slight and pale. His hair was messy and jet black, held down only by a long black cap. Matching his dark hair and headwear was an equally black tunic, frayed and weathered from repeated use, and two black boots covering his feet. Not only had he fallen asleep in his day clothes, he’d not even bothered to take off his shoes before climbing into bed. Truly hopeless he was…

Ignis watched as Noctis groaned from his spot on the floor, reaching blindly out for his mattress with the hopes of clambering back into it. Honestly, this was the boy that was supposed to save all of Eos?

“Don’t bother, Noct. I need to take you to see the Ramuh Tree,” he tutted, as Noctis continued gripping at his meager, straw-filled mattress. The boy didn’t answer, but ocean blue eyes shiny with sleep peered up at him in annoyance. Finally, he huffed and stood on wobbly legs, rubbing at his eyes and yawning.

“What’s he want _me_ for?” came his small voice. It sounded almost accusatory, not that Ignis would blame him. All these years of being bullied or ignored for not having a fairy and not once did the Ramuh Tree think to gift him with one to stop it. Not until now at least.

“He must speak with you over a matter of much importance. We have to leave for his clearing as soon as possible.” Ignis looked the sleepy boy over. He was void of anything but the clothes on his back and boots on his feet…and the cap as well. He would need to be armed. “You’ll need to find a weapon and a shield as well. Luckily, I know just where to acquire such things.”

The look Noctis shot him in response was dull and uncomprehending.

“…You’re still half asleep, aren’t you?”

Before Noct could answer, or make any attempt to move really, a voice called up from outside.

“Heyyy! Noctis!!!” it wheezed in a familiar tone. Groaning again, Noctis straightened up out of his slouch and ambled over to his “doorway” like a crotchety old man. It’d have been amusing if Ignis hadn’t been putting up with it for years. Despite not having been Noctis’ fairy until now, he’d certainly taken care of the boy like he was.

Outside, at the base of the treehouse, stood a young boy around the same age as Noctis with a pale yellow fairy hovering near his head. Or rather, hunched over and panting was a young boy with a pale yellow fairy fluttering around his head fussily. Straightening up, he pulled his green shirt down over his round belly, brushed his sunshine blond hair out of his eyes and squinted up at Noctis and Ignis. A little more awake, and a lot more perked up from seeing his friend, Noctis quickly climbed down the latter to greet him back.

“Hey Prompto,” he said when he reached the bottom. Prompto smiled at Noctis, though the look was quickly replaced with surprise when his eyes slid over to Ignis.

“Huh? Iggy you’re usually back with the other fairies once you’ve gotten Noct out of bed. Something special happening today?” he asked. Ignis’ light bobbed once.

“Yes, in fact you’re quite right. Today I have officially become Noct’s fairy.”

Eyes wide, Prompto looked to Noctis for confirmation, earning an equally surprised look and a shrug. It wasn’t a denial, however, and that was all Prompto needed. A wide grin split his face then.

“That’s awesome! I’m so happy for you!” Prompto exclaimed, reaching out and excitedly patting Noctis on the back. Clearly his bright disposition was infectious considering Noctis was smiling just as much as well. Ignis figured it went beyond simply having a fairy for Noctis, however. For him, it meant fitting in with the other children. Truly a shame that this forest wasn’t his place to be any longer.

“Heh, thanks! Although he says I have to go visit the Ramuh Tree today,” Noctis told his friend. Prompto…strangely didn’t seem too surprised with this revelation, especially considering how rare it was for a child of the forest to visit the tree grove. Instead, he shot Noctis a thumbs up.

“Better get a move on then. Oh! And come to my house when you’re done. I have something for you,” Prompto said. At Noctis’ nod he turned and started to run off, his fairy trailing behind him, muttering to herself. Ignis felt for her. Prompto was a handful to keep up with when he wanted to be.

“So where did you say we were supposed to be going first?” Noctis asked, turning to face Ignis again.

“Ah, so you were paying attention. We’ll need to enter the Hole of Z through the training center, just over there.” Ignis zoomed past Noctis’ head to indicate the direction he meant. Noctis scratched his head, confused.

“Why do they call it the Hole of Z?”

Ignis paused.

“I haven’t the faintest clue. There is no Z button on the playstation controller…” he mumbled to himself.

“What?”

“Never you mind, Noct. Now come along.”

Deciding not to question it further, Noctis followed behind Ignis’ light, jogging up the small hill leading to the training center. Though it was less a training center and more of a maze of fences that were unnecessarily placed in a confusing way. As if Noctis couldn’t just jump over them. The boy that hung by the Hole of Z watched, bored, as Noctis did exactly that. He didn’t pay the boy any mind when he crawled into the small opening.

It let out into yet another small maze, though this time of hedges instead of fences. Noctis stood at the entrance as he listened to an odd rumbling sound come closer to his position.

“Now, Noctis, I must tell you about this plac—”

“I think I should go that way,” Noctis said, pointing in a random direction and stepping out into the maze. Only to nearly get flattened by a rolling boulder.

“Noct, watch out!” Ignis shouted. He watched, worriedly as Noctis ran in the opposite direction of the boulder, turning corners and keeping his eyes straight ahead.

“Turn right now!” came Ignis’ voice. Noctis dove right at the first opportunity, the boulder rolling by him instead of over him. Leaning against one of the hedges, he watched as Ignis floated over to him.

“How’d…you get…over here?” he panted, having not had the fairy with him when he blindly stepped into the maze.

“…I flew over the hedges. Look, Noct, I’m here to help you. But you have to let me. No more running off without me telling you what’s going on first, alright?”

Noctis nodded. “Okay.”

“Now. Open that chest and you will find a sword inside.”

Noctis did as told, hefting up the lid of the chest before grabbing what laid at the bottom. In his small hands he held the hilt of a short sword, half the length of any normal sword. As if it was made for someone his size.

“That is a sacred sword of Malmalam village. Do not treat it poorly. You’ll have to care for it and keep it safe, as it is the only thing you have to defend yourself with as of now.”

Nodding, Noctis held the sword out before him, looking over it with wondering eyes, before it disappeared in a flash of blue light. Ignis watched him silently for a moment.

“How long have you been able to do that?” he asked after a long pause.

“A few months now,” Noctis shrugged, not finding it to be much of a big deal.

“…Don’t do that where others can see, alright?”

Noctis blinked, his brow knitting. “Why?”

“Just don’t. Not unless it’s someone you trust.”

After a moment of confused silence, Noctis simply nodded. He looked out into the maze again, listening as the boulder made a second approach around the corner.

“Now when the boulder passes you, follow after it instead of running in front of it, alright? It wouldn’t do to have to scrape you off of the ground.”

“Got it.” Noctis did exactly that, quickly running out after the boulder once it passed. Once he reached the starting point of the maze he started to crawl back through the hole before Ignis stopped him.

“Pull the sword back out. You don’t want to do so in front of the other children,” Ignis said. Nodding, Noctis pulled the sword back out before crawling through the hole with it in his hands, thankfully pointed away from him.

Back out in the “training grounds” he looked around curiously, wondering what it was Ignis would have him do next. The fairy got straight to the point.

“You need a shield next, yes?”

“Don’t have one,” Noctis shrugged, hopping back over the fences and starting back down the hill.

“I know. You don’t have any gil either, do you?”

“I got five gil from Monica when I ate that slug she found one time.”

Ignis stared quietly at Noctis, obviously judging him. Noctis didn’t meet his eyes, cheeks reddening.

“She _did_ say she’d pay me.”

Ignis turned to the bridge leading from one of the houses, finding the brunette girl in her little gray dress perched atop it as she stared down at everyone’s busy work in the village. She always did manage to find out of the way places to set herself…

“Unbelievable,” Ignis grumbled to himself. “You’ll eat a slug for money but won’t touch a carrot.”

“I spat it back out when she wasn’t looking.”

Sighing, he turned back to Noctis.

“You’ll need more than five gil to buy a shield.”

Noctis frowned, and then looked down at his sword contemplatively.

“I think I know how to get the shield.”

“You’re not threatening the shopkeep with a sword.”

Noctis wrinkled his nose in annoyance. “Tch. How else am I supposed to get it? I’m broke!”

Ignis floated in place, his light bobbing up and down in the air slightly as he thought. It was unlikely that anyone in the village would pay Noctis for any services, after all the children never took well to him and probably weren’t likely to be so comfortable with him so soon even with Ignis’ new status as Noct’s fairy. He could try and see if the boy might sell some of his own belongings, but Noctis didn’t own much as it was and what he did have wasn’t of much value. He _could_ try borrowing from Prompto, granted he pay him back later. Anything beyond that was hoping someone dropped gil for them in the grass. Ha. Now that was a rich idea. Money laying around in the grass…

It seemed Prompto was their best bet then.

Telling Noctis this, they both started in the direction of Prompto’s house. When Noctis opened the door however, curiously, the boy wasn’t there. Noctis pouted slightly.

“What the hell. He said he wanted me to drop by, so where’d he go?” he grumped.

“ _Language_ , Noct. He likely stepped out into the forest. You know he likes to sit in the sacred meadow and draw pictures of the nature.”

Sighing loudly, Noctis walked in and looked around, scanning the area for the chest where Prompto kept his money safe. Spotting it in a corner, he then looked around for a piece of paper and something to write with. Ignis caught on to what he was attempting fairly quickly, his green glow changing to an orange hue in mild irritation. Noctis ignored it, scratching down something on the paper before sticking his hand into the chest.

He left the house thirty five gil richer with an angry fairy in tow and a note saying ‘borrowed 35 gil, will pay you back’ left on the chest.

“You realize that was ste—”

“I’m not gonna jack my best friend, Iggy. I mean it when I say I’ll pay him back,” Noctis interrupted, waving the fairy off. Ignis sighed, his shoulders slumping as he wondered just how to deal with this situation. A kid who didn’t realize what he just did was indeed ‘jacking’. Then again, Noctis was particularly honest. Ignis didn’t doubt that he would pay Prompto back, probably even give him more than he took.

He just shouldn’t have taken without asking in the first place.

Ignis would chew him out properly later.

“Very well. Let us procure that shield and then we must be on our way. The Great Ramuh Tree must not be made to wait. He has something very important to tell you.”

“Got it, Specs,” Noctis nodded. Ignis had half a mind to roll his eyes. It wasn’t a nickname Noctis used as often anymore, but it was still a reminder of the only time the small boy had caught Ignis with his glow dimmed. Most of the forest children never saw what their fairies truly looked like, and the fairies liked to keep it that way. Ignis wasn’t exactly proud of his poor eyesight…

“The shop should be just ahead. When you enter, don’t dawdle around looking at the wares. You are to go straight to the armaments rack and choose a shield. Preferably a sturdy one that can cover you properly. No small, decorative ones.”

Ignis continued to drone on as Noctis skipped through the village, hopping over the stepping stones in the small pond and waving to the other children, who all happily waved back now that he had a fairy and was one of them. He approached the shop quickly, excited to finally spend his own money there instead of going as a favor to Prompto. One of the girls was perched atop the awning just below level of the roof, shouting a greeting down to him for the first time in…ever. Noctis waved to her before entering the shop. Inside, he immediately found himself distracted by all of the shiny things he could now afford, running over to the wares and inspecting the rows of paraphernalia as Ignis fluttered behind him.

“It’s like you didn’t listen to a word I said.”

Noctis turned back to him questioningly. “Huh? What’d you say?”

“Well that answers that,” Ignis sighed. Floating over, he grabbed a small, pointed ear and pulled. “Come, Noct. We’re getting that shield right now. Don’t you take another step towards anything that isn’t the shopkeep’s counter.”

Groaning, Noctis followed along as he was led by the fairy over to the counter. Said fairy then flew over to the arms rack and pulled down a wooden shield, small and comfortable enough for a child to wield but still study enough to handle attacks. It’d probably burn right up in a fire, though. He’d have to remind Noctis to keep it safe around flame. The shield was placed on the counter in front of Noctis, the shopkeep watching in disinterest the entire time, before the thirty five gil was pulled out of one of Noct’s pockets and his own five gil out of the other. Just the right amount of gil to pay for the item.

“The price of the shield went up ten gil in the last few hours. Now it’s fifty,” the shopkeep told him, sniffling a bit and running a finger under his nose. Still highly disinterested.

It was expected that he stood at attention when Noctis raised his sword.

“Noctis, no.”

Despite Ignis’ protest, Noctis found himself happily whistling as he walked out of the shop with a shield on one arm. The shopkeep said nothing as he watched his latest customer leave, his eyes wide and his fingers gripping the counter tightly, not paying any mind to the snot running down his face. Ignis glanced back at the sorry sight before flying up to face Noctis.

“We’re going to have to have a discussion on proper social interaction.”

Noctis only shrugged. Hopping back over the pond, he made a beeline for the entrance to the alcove in which the Great Ramuh Tree sat. Only to be, expectedly, stopped by Loqi. The small boy walked with an air of superiority, his hands on his hips and his chest puffed out as he swaggered in front of the entrance to the alcove, staring down his nose at Noctis.

“Word on the street is you got yourself a nanny,” he smirked, pulling on the edge of his red shirt as it started to ride up from his goofy walk. Ignis snorted quietly.

“Well you’re not wrong.”

“Heh. Anyway, I can’t let you pass. The Great Ramuh Tree is busy. Beat it, loser!” Loqi sneered, waving a dismissing hand at the two. Noctis raised his sword again.

“ _Noctis…_ ”

“What? I’m just showing him that I can protect myself out there and should be allowed to pass,” Noctis shrugged. Loqi stared down the length of the weapon, gulping despite the brave face he stubbornly kept on.

“I didn’t say anything about protecting yourself, I said—”

“The Ramuh Tree has asked for Noct specifically. Now we must make haste if we are to meet with him. Or are you planning on spurning the Great One’s orders…?” Ignis cut in. Grimacing, Loqi stepped aside and watched as the duo passed, glaring at the back of Noctis’ head. He turned back to the village and noticed the other children staring at him, a few covering their giggles.

“What’re you all looking at?! Don’t you have work to do?!” he shouted at them, causing a few of them to burst into laughter.

Within the alcove, Noctis walked along the path, his sword brandished in his hand and his shield held up to his chest. The path grew more silent the farther he walked from the village, creating an eerie low thrum that Noctis wasn’t entirely sure he wasn’t hearing from his own heartbeat pulsing in his ears. Ignis stayed close, the flutter of his wings wafting air towards Noctis’ ears, shifting his hair with each wing beat. Slowly, Ignis’ glow brightened to a yellowish color. A sign of warning.

“Keep your guard up. We’re not alone here.”

Nodding, Noctis raised his sword even higher with a determined look on his face.

“You remember what I taught you?” Ignis asked.

Another nod.

“Good. Be ready to use it.”

Suddenly, the plantlife itself seemed to move, rising from the hedges before separating itself entirely. Whatever it was, it certainly wasn’t the bundle of leaves it presented itself as. Noctis pointed his weapon at it, leaning over to his fairy.

“Iggy? What is it?” he whispered, likely an unconscious desire to keep in line with the quiet atmosphere. Even the creature hadn’t made a sound, clearly an ambush predator judging from its silence and camouflage.

“That is a mushussu. A common creature to the forest that grows leaves on its back to help it blend in with its surroundings. When defeated, the plantlife on its back will dry out, making it prime for feeding fire with. And yes, before you ask, it can eat you.”

At the word ‘eat’ Noctis flinched slightly, but he seemed to overcome whatever fear he felt as he went charging into the fray, shouting and swinging. Exactly the opposite of what Ignis taught him. Ignis watched silently, unsure of whether or not he should correct the boy on his mistakes or let him make them and learn from them.

It seemed making that decision was ultimately unnecessary when Noctis landed a lucky blow on the creature, sending it on its side and opening it up to attack. Noctis took the opportunity readily, finishing the creature off with a triumphant shout.

“Didja see that, Iggy? Didja see?” he asked excitedly, pointing at the downed creature and hopping in place as if he was showing off the greatest accomplishment. Well, he was still alive so Ignis figured it was worth such celebration.

“Yes, Noct, I saw. Now grab a few of the dried stems from its back so that we can continue on.”

Noctis did as he was told, grabbing a handful of dried stems and sending them into his personal hammerspace so that he wouldn’t have to hold them. He, thankfully, left his weapons out and held them at the ready as they started walking ( _he_ started walking, Ignis had no need) further into the alcove. Finally, the narrow path opened up into a wide space, housing a large and magnificent tree.

A large and magnificent tree that unfortunately had not much time left. Its leaves shuddered, a few brown ones falling into the grass, its bark groaning as it prepared to address the small, black-clad boy.

“Great Ramuh Tree,” Ignis started quickly, “I have returned.”

“Oh…Ignis…Thou hast returned.”

“Well, yes, that’s what I just—”

“Noctis. Welcome. Listen carefully to what I, the Great Ramuh Tree, have to tell thee. Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless and full of nightmares,” the tree began.

“Actually I’ve been sleeping pretty good lately.”

“Hush Noct, the Great Tree is speaking.”

“I was just saying…”

Though the tree continued on as if the child and his fairy had not spoken, his voice low and grumbling and his speech slow with struggle.

“As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it.”

“Huh,” Noctis huffed. “That might explain that weird dream where I was shrunk and then chased by a dozen Promptos…”

“Verily. Thou hast felt it. Noctis, the time has come to test thy courage.”

Noctis stood straighter, looking far more serious than he usually did. Ignis found himself impressed…and hopeful. Perhaps he really would fulfill his duty.

“I have been cursed,” the tree told them. “I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage.”

This time Ignis’ snort wasn’t quite so quiet. ‘Wisdom’ the tree said. This was the same kid that put a slug in his mouth for five gil and regularly fell asleep in trees, despite the fact that he tended to fall out of them in the midst of his naps.

“Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?”

Courage, however… Ignis had no doubt that Noctis had the courage to go through with his task. Despite his treatment in the village, he was still undoubtedly kind and helpful. And his willingness to fight a creature of the forest regardless of how much of a threat to his life it was showed that he would not let mere monsters scare him off. Ignis was confident that Noctis could do this. And when the boy nodded, he felt the small swell of pride rise within him.

The tree opened its mouth, bidding them both to enter and urging Ignis to help Noctis. He reminded Noctis to listen to Ignis’ advice, which Ignis would offer readily of course, and then he was silent. Noctis peeked up at the fairy’s softly glowing light, seeming a bit worried but ready nonetheless. Ignis’ light bobbed, giving Noctis the encouragement he needed to enter the tree’s gaping maw.

And into the dark depths of the tree they went.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been playing around with this idea for a few months now and it’s finally getting off the ground. I haven’t played through Ocarina of Time in a couple years (I’ll probably do so again soon anyway because why not) so fellow Zelda fans feel free to correct me on any mistakes I make.


End file.
